Deanson Pike
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: When the StarKids stop to spend the night in the small town of Deanson Pike, they stumble across something which the town's residents will do anything to keep unwraps... (Not related to Starship)
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so I'm kinda done with writing fanfiction now, I know a lot aren't finished but I just feel I can't write them anymore :( anyway I've been thinking about this the past few days and I feel this will be a good way to end :) _

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Lauren slowly walked down the darkened hallway, following the trail of blood. This wasn't supposed to have happened, none of this was supposed to have happened. However there was no hiding from the truth as she finally reached the end of the hallway and pushed open the door. Lying on the ground was Joey, it seemed he had heard the sound of the door as he slowly looked up at her.

"Lauren!" He whispered, clearly in too much pain to speak louder. "Please! You have to help me." But before Lauren could answer, she saw his eyes widen and a moment later a cold hand, with long, bone like fingers came to rest on her shoulder.

2 Weeks Earlier

"How much longer do we have to drive?" Moaned Lauren as she slid down the bench she was sat on. Jaime pulled her sunglasses down and smiled at Lauren as she moaned. They had stopped at a gas station and whilst they waited for some of the boys to pay for gas, they were sitting out on the concrete in the sun. It was hot. The sun was bearing down on them and Jaime suddenly sat up and tied her hair up. The back of her neck was damp with sweat and her hair was not helping. Why were the boys taking so long? She glanced over at Joey as he started singing Sidekick under his breath. He was lying on the ground with his hat over his face.

They were going on a road trip. Driving from Chicago to LA via Las Vegas. Joey had flown to Chicago and was now driving back with them. They were spending a few days in Sin City and Jaime was ready to have some fun! She looked around at her other friends, Lauren, who had been the loudest in her complaining was sprawled out on the bench, Denise was sat on the floor fanning herself with a magazine that she had long given up on reading and finally Meredith was sat on the bonnet of Joe Walker's car.

"Seriously what the hell are those boys doing?" muttered Denise as she closed her eyes against the blinding sunlight. As if on cue, Joe W, Brian H and Jeff came out of the store and over to their group.

"Meredith why are you sat on my car?!' protested Joe which caused Meredith to slowly slide of it and look sheepishly at the ground. Jaime laughed slightly at Meredith's expression before standing up and stretching.

They all slowly got back into the two cars that had driven them this far, Joe, Meredith, Brian and Jaime were in one and Denise, Jeff, Lauren and Joey were in the other. The boys had brought treats so as they pulled out of the gas station they were well stocked with drinks and snacks. Denise stared out of the window for a while as they drove, it was just so hot. She didn't think anywhere could be this hot, spread out all around them was miles and miles of open desert. She would hate to be caught out in a place like this, it was most unwelcoming. Denise carried on thinking this as she drifted out to sleep…

"Hey Deeds wake up." Muttered a voice from close behind her. Denise jumped awake and found she was almost face to face with Lauren. She rubbed her eyes and checked her phone, wow, she'd been asleep for almost 3 hours. It had gotten dark outside. They were in a town but it looked completely deserted.

"What are we looking for?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes and yawned slightly.

"A motel, or something, this is the last town for miles and we don't want to get caught out in the middle of nowhere." Answered Jeff from the driver's seat. Denise had to agree with that, she couldn't get the thought about being lost out in the desert out of her head, it sent a shiver down her spine. She glanced out of the front window and saw Joe's car up ahead, he seemed to be pulling off the road and Denise looked up as they past under a sign which read 'Deanson Pike Guesthouse'.

They parked in the guesthouse's small car park and got out. They got their suitcases before joining the others and heading inside. The inside of the guesthouse was old fashioned but it was air conditioned which Lauren almost danced about when she felt it's cool breeze. She followed the others over to the small check in desk and watched as Joe rang the small bell. After a few moments, a middle aged woman appeared. She looked almost surprised to see them.

"How many rooms will you be wanting? Every room is available, you can have whatever you want." She said matter of factly before waiting for a reply. Every room was available? But wasn't this mean to be the last town for miles? Surely over people road tripping the long trip would be staying here too…it was the height of summer…

"Erm…we'll take four twin rooms." Brian finally said. The woman nodded slightly before opening a cabinet behind the desk and pulling out four keys.

"If you'd like to follow me up.." the woman had started as she walked over to the stairs but she suddenly stopped. Brian followed her gaze and saw a little girl was stood at the top of the stairs. She had long blonde hair and was clutching a tattered teddy against her Disney Princess nightie. "It's past your bedtime Melissa." The woman said sternly. However the girl seemed unfazed by her mother, it fact it seemed like she was ignoring her completely. She was instead staring at Brian and the others.

"Did you know the BoogieMan lives in Deanson Pike? He comes and stands in your room in the middle of the night and watches you, you're safe as long as you don't wake up but if you open your eyes whilst he's there then he'll steal your soul." The girl said blankly. A horrible feeling was pooling in the pit of Brian's stomach.

"That is enough Melissa! You have driven away plenty business already with your stories!" said the woman angrily as she marched up the stairs and took the little girl by the hand before dragging her out of sight.

Brian swallowed before slowly looking round at his friends. They all looked as confused as he felt. The group waited in an awkward silence until the woman finally reappeared at the top of the stairs. "I'm sorry about Melissa, she has such a vivid imagination. I'll give you a 10% discount on your stay for the inconvenience." She said with a small smile. She gestured for the StarKids to follow her which after a moment, they did. They went up two flights of stairs and finally came to a stop. The woman unlocked the four rooms for them before bidding them goodnight. The StarKids split up with Meredith and Denise in one room, Lauren and Jaime in another, Jeff and Joey sharing and Brian and Joe in the last one. They all said goodnight before heading into their rooms.

As Jaime crawled into bed, she couldn't get what Melissa had said out of her head. It had sounded like a warning. A warning not to stay one more second in Deanson Pike. She listened as Lauren finished up in the bathroom whilst flicking absentmindedly through her twitter. However, the lights in the room suddenly flickered, Jaime's eyes shot up and she looked around the room. It felt like there was someone in the room with her, right beside her, just out of sight to her right… She took a deep breath before turning around, just as Lauren opened the door from the bathroom. Jaime jumped but then laughed, she had been scared over nothing! She shook her head before settling down into bed as Lauren got into her bed and turned off the light.

"Night Jaime!" she said happily.

"Night Lo!"

It's only when you've turned off your lights and snuggled down into your bed that the Deanson Pike Boogieman comes out to play…

* * *

_So what do you think?! Leave a review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hi guys! So this might feel a little slow to start with but just me it's all for setting the mood!_

_Paulabduarte: Ahh hehe I do like writing suspense! And I'm still writing scripts and stories and stuff just not fanfiction anymore haha :')_

_Anon: Yay! I'll try!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Meredith slowly opened her eyes and sighed before sitting up in bed. She looked around the darkened room for a moment. There was silence except for Denise's soft breathing. Meredith stayed a moment more in bed before getting up and walking into the bathroom. She turned on the bathroom light and closed the door behind her.

Denise's eyes flicked open as she heard a door closing nearby. She was still dazed from sleeping so didn't open her eyes properly as she looked around the room. Meredith was stood by the window.  
"Hey Mere, what are you doing?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. However Meredith didn't answer her. Why wasn't she answering? Denise slowly opened her eyes and looked at the window, there was someone stood by the window, but now as she looked properly she saw it wasn't Meredith at all.

It was a dark shape, far taller than the average person. This thing wasn't…human, it couldn't be… Every fibre in Denise's being was telling her to lie back down, close her eyes and pretend she was asleep. But she felt unable to move as the thing slowly turned around to look at her. Its bright white eyes connected with hers and then everything went black.

* * *

Meredith was finally finished in the bathroom so turned off the light and quietly walked back into the room. Denise was lying on her back and still sound asleep. Meredith stopped as she noticed the curtain of the room's window was open. She looked at it for a moment before moving over to the window. The room looked out onto a garden, the slivery moonlight was casting long shadows across the grass. She jumped as something suddenly appeared out of the shadows but it was only a black cat. The cat padded across the grass for a few moments before stopping and looking up at her. Its glowing green eyes inspected her for a moment but it looked away and padded out of sight. Meredith looked out of the window a moment more before finally going back to her bed. She fell asleep within moments and spent the rest of the night in a blissful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Joey strolled into the breakfast room whilst yawning. He looked around the room and found barely any of his friends had made it down to breakfast just yet. Joey smiled as his eyes landed on Lauren, she was sat at a table in the corner with Denise and Jaime facing away from him. He walked over and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" he said with a large smile on his face. The other girls were giggling as Lauren sighed and pretended to think about who the voice could possibly belong to.

"Hmm, is it Brian?" Lauren finally said sarcastically. Joey laughed and took his hands away, he leant down as Lauren turned to look at him and kissed her on the lips before sitting down. The three girls were all drinking coffee and Jaime was just finishing off a bowl of cereal.

There was silence for a moment before Denise stood up and moved away from the table.

"I just need to go and make a phone call, you know, work stuff." She said with a smile before leaving the room. Joey watched her go before looking back at his friends. It was nice to just spend time with them, what with living all the way in LA he rarely got to see them which meant he rarely got to see Lauren. At this thought, Joey wrapped his arm around Lauren, she turned and smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile in return. He turned as something black caught his eye, a black cat had just appeared in the room.

"Star where are you?!" came a girl's voice and a moment later Melissa appeared in the doorway. She stopped short as she saw them and almost ran back out of the room again but then seemed to remember the cat. "Sorry to disturb you but have you seen a black cat in here?" she finally asked. Joey nodded and quietly to where the cat was now trying to climb onto one of the tables. Melissa thanked him quickly before going over to retrieve the cat before leaving the room. An awkward silence followed her departure.

"There's something about this place that makes me so uncomfortable." Jaime whispered. There really was, this whole town just gave her the creeps. She'd barely seen any of it and yet she still wanted to leave as fast as she could. Places like this were unknown for a reason. Outsiders weren't meant to find them… She turned as she heard someone laugh out in the hallway. It sounded like Denise, for some reason Jaime's stomach was churning at the sound of it. However then Denise appeared in the doorway with Brian and Meredith. Why had Jaime been so nervous? She really needed to calm down…

* * *

All the StarKids finally made it down to breakfast and in no time they were all finished and packed and ready to head out of Deanson Pike. Thank God. They checked out of the guest house, and loaded up the cars. Jaime smiled to herself as she settled in for the journey, however then, they encountered a problem…Brian's car wouldn't start.

"The battery must be dead." He muttered as he tried once more. The sickening feeling was back in Jaime's stomach, she needed to leave this place and she needed to leave it now. It felt like there was something watching them. She looked out the window and saw Jeff was getting out of his car. She held her breath as he walked over to their car.

"My car won't seem to start, mind giving us a jump start?" He asked.

"Sorry but my car won't start either."

How could both cars not be starting? Jaime ripped open the door of the car and stumbled away from it. She watched as Brian got out of the car and opened the bonnet. He's eyes suddenly widened.

"The battery's gone." He finally muttered. The others all grouped around and saw for themselves that the battery wasn't just died, it was completely gone.

Lauren stared in disbelief as they opened up Jeff's car and found his car battery was gone as well. Who would take both the batteries from the cars? She watched as Jeff scratched his head before walking over to Brian.

"Maybe we should go back inside and ask if there's a mechanic in town." Jeff said which after a moment Brian agreed to. The two headed back into the guesthouse, leaving the others in the car park. Lauren turned to look at Denise as she coughed slightly, after a moment she frowned, Denise look sort of pale.

"Hey are you okay Deeds?" she finally asked. Denise slowly looked up at her and they stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly Denise blinked and looked away.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well last night, I kept having nightmares." Denise muttered as she stared out of the window. Lauren swallowed as silence filled the air around them. It seemed Denise wasn't in the mood to talk which seemed a little strange… She turned away as her car door opened and smiled as she saw Joey holding it open.

"M'lady!" he said softly as he held his hand out for her. Lauren took it and let Joey pull her out of the car. They headed over to the steps of the porch of the house and sat down.

She watched as Meredith got out of her car and came over to them. Meredith seemed very shaken by the whole experience as she sat down next to them.

"I don't like all this, the batteries can't have just disappeared, someone had to have taken them." She muttered before slowly looking at them. Lauren hadn't thought about that, she was right, car batteries didn't just get up and walk away. Her eyes scanned the cars and landed on Denise, she was the only person still sat in the car. There was something strange going on…

* * *

Jeff held his breath as the owner of the guesthouse came out into the hallway. It struck him as odd that she didn't see that surprised to see them. There was something not quite right about this whole town. Leaving this town far behind suddenly seemed like the best thing to do but they couldn't do that now…

"We were wondering if you have the number for a mechanic we could call? We're having car trouble." Said Brian after taking a deep breath.

"The only mechanic in town is Bill, his shop is just down the street, it'll probably be quicker if you walk there really." The woman said before looking away. Brian nodded and they got directions before heading out of guesthouse. They left the others to check back into the guesthouse before heading off down the street.

They had only been walking for a few moments before there was a shout from behind them. Jeff and Brian turned to see Denise running after them. She didn't say anything else to them and instead looked at them expectantly. Jeff cleared his throat before finally turning to Brian and raising his eyebrows. Brian shrugged before they carried on down the street. There was no sidewalk but the street was so deathly quiet that they were able to walk in the middle of the road. Both sides of the road were boarded by evergreen fir trees. The lady at the guesthouse, who they had learnt was called Mrs James had said that all they had to do was keep walking straight and eventually they would find the car shop on the left.

Denise's eyes darted around as they walked along. She felt like something was watching her. It was just out of sight, but it was there. It was calling to her. She suddenly stopped and stared at the trees, there was something stood in the gloom. It was a dark shadow and its face was just out of sight.

"Hey Deeds? Are you coming?" Brian shouted, she slowly turned and looked at the two boys ahead of her.

"Erm…yeah, I'll be one second, you can go on without me."

The boys nodded before carrying on down the street. Denise stared into the woods for a moment before walking towards them…

* * *

Jaime sat down on her bed with a sigh. She didn't want to be here, she really didn't want to be here. Just as she was debating if she should start walking out of Deanson Pike, she heard singing floating in through the open window…

'Don't you laugh as the hearse goes by,

For you may be the next to die.

They wrap you up in a big white sheet,

From you head down to your feet.

Then they put you in a big black box

And cover you up with dirt and rocks.

All goes well for about a week,

Until your coffin begins to leak.

The worms crawl in, the worms crawl out,

The worms play pinochle on your scalp,

They eat your eyes, they eat your nose,

They eat the jelly between your toes.

A big green worm with rolling eyes

Crawls in your stomach and out your sides.

Your stomach turns a slimy green,

And pus pours out like whipping cream.

You'll spread it on a slice of bread,

And that's what you eat when you are dead.'

There were two people sat out on the grass in the garden. One was a little girl who looked a lot like Melissa who they had met the night before and the other person was…was Denise. How was that possible? Jaime had seen her run after the Brian and Jeff!

"Denise!" she shouted out of the window, however she instantly wished she hadn't for Denise and Melissa snapped their heads up to look at her. In the next second, Melissa had stood up and was tugging at Denise's hand. They set off towards the woods that boarded the garden and disappeared from sight.

* * *

_A/N: The author of the song lyrics is unknown but it's called The Hearse Song! Also does the story sound okay? I'm a little rusty! Hehe_

_Tune in next time!_


End file.
